A ses côtés
by Kokoroyume
Summary: [Post tome 6] Certaines choses ne changent jamais, certaines personnes non plus...Severus Rogue n'en est il pas la preuve ? A qui est il fidèle ? Et quel est le rôle qu'il doit jouer dans cette guerre ?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage apparaissant dans cette fanfic est l'entière propriété de JKR (Dommage... enfin, heureusement pour eux XD)

Rating : Tout public

Note 1 : L'histoire se déroule juste après le tome 6 et est principalement centrée sur Severus Rogue

Note 2 : Ceci est ma première fanfic sur HP et je ne suis pas encore très familière à l'univers de JKR, j'espère que vous pardonnerez mes erreurs de débutante dans ce nouveau monde ; )

**A ses côtés**

_**Prologue : Pensine**_

_« Eh bien, nous y sommes. Ma pensine !_

_Ne rêviez vous pas d'y découvrir mes plus vils secrets ?_

_Pourquoi hésitez-vous ?_

_Elle vous est offerte, à votre merci._

_Vous hésitez encore ?_

_Au lieu de rester rivé sur ces mots, qui je n'en doute pas vous passionnent au plus haut point, approchez donc que diable ! Vous n'êtes pas à ma portée et je suis certain que ce n'est pas la perspective d'une quelconque vengeance de ma part qui vous retient._

_Quelle agaçante personne vous êtes !_

_Est-ce si difficile pour votre cerveau, qu'il est vrai que vous utilisez peu souvent je dois dire, de comprendre ?_

_Lorsque Severus Rogue vous donne un ordre en pareille situation vous obéissez ! _

_Mais pour vous du professeur Rogue sera bien suffisant._

_Par Merlin !_

_Allez-vous vous décider à quitter ces mots des yeux ?_

_Non, apparemment, je ne peux guère avoir d'autorité sur vous. Plus difficile à atteindre que vous je ne trouverai pas._

_Bon, à présent, abandonnez la lecture de ces quelques phrases et avancez._

_Il n'y a plus rien à lire, ou à dire, de toute façon._

_Allons-y. »_

_A suivre..._

Voilà, tout petit prologue mais ne vous inquiétez pas les chapitres seront bien plus longs : °) ( même si je ne peux rien promettre dans la régularité de publication -')  
Je retranscris le premier chapitre sur mon pc et je vous le poste ce soir ou demain : )

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce tout petit début, au moins que je sache si je suis bien dans le ton ou totalement out T.T


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage apparaissant dans cette fanfic est l'entière propriété de JKR (Dommage... enfin, heureusement pour eux XD)

Rating : Tout public

Premier chapitre en ligne é.è, si vous vous trouvez ici c'est que vous avez passé le cap du petit prologue XD alors merci de continuer à me lire : )  
Et un énorme itsumo arigato à Maeve qui me suit assidûment depuis un temps et qui reste toujours présente pour m'encourager !

Bonne lecture !

**A ses côtés**

_**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle résidence**_

« Severus… Severus… S'il vous plaît… »

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il restait immobile et, bien que seul, tout autant impassible. La tempête qui faisait rage en lui n'existait pas pour les autres. Toutes ces années passées à garder ce masque lui avaient au moins offert cette maîtrise ; à présent, il devait plus que jamais s'y tenir.

Cette chambre était si semblable à ses cachots, sans doute plus luxueuse malgré tout, mais sombre, froide, taciturne.

Sa récompense.

Au-delà du respect nouveau, de la jalousie, de l'envie qui brillaient à présent dans leurs yeux.

Si cela avait été accordé à l'un d'entre eux, celui-là aurait certainement apprécié cette reconnaissance, et cette crainte nouvelle, qui habitaient ses compagnons à son égard. N'était-il pas, à l'image de cet arrogant sale gosse…

A sa seule pensée une grimace de dégoût passa sur ses traits.

Cette haine dans ses yeux, ces mots si insultants qu'il avait failli perdre tout contrôle… il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Depuis quand se disait-il qu'il ne tiendrait pas ? Que la situation lui échappait ? Que cela était au-dessus de ses forces ? Bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Et pourtant, une fois encore, il y était parvenu.

Il avait franchi le pas, hésitant à peine un instant aux yeux de tous, allant jusqu'au bout.

Pour se retrouver à nouveau parmi eux.

Comment Bellatrix l'avait-elle appelé à leur retour ?

« Celui-qui-a-vaincu-le-vieillard-sénil-Dumbledore »

Aucune délicatesse, retenue ou bienséance dans ses paroles. C'était bien le personnage. Tellement elle-même qu'il n'avait plus cherché depuis longtemps à trouver un lien quelconque entre la femme et sa sœur.

Bien sûr, elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre l'étendue de l'ironie de ses mots.

Dans sa situation, le comparer à cette vermine prétentieuse…

Un grognement presque inaudible lui échappa. Sa rage refaisait surface.

Assez !

Ces souvenirs n'avaient pas leur place dans sa réflexion.

« Severus… S'il vous plaît… »

Ses traits n'avaient jamais autant été marqués par son âge, son ton ne s'était jamais fait si suppliant ; à cet instant, il n'avait plus été qu'Albus Dumbledore, un vieux sorcier pathétique et non l'un des plus grand sorcier que la terre ait jamais porté.

Et il l'avait tué. Alors que…

Il se redressa violemment en laissant glisser son regard scrutateur sur la chambre.

Il venait de prendre soudainement conscience avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas fermé son esprit, alors qu'il méditait depuis son réveil sur son avenir, dans le repaire du Seigneur des ténèbres.

En une fraction de seconde, tout ce qui aurait pu être accessible, à la première personne venue capable ne serait-ce que d'un peu de légimancie, fut cadenassé.

Rogue observa encore un instant la pièce, bien que sachant pertinemment que personne d'autre que lui ne s'y trouvait, puis referma les yeux.

En quelques minutes, la potion de sommeil qu'il s'était forcé à prendre un peu plus tôt agissant enfin, le sommeil l'envahit à nouveau.

* * *

La baguette se leva puis se posa en douceur sur sa tempe.

Par un geste précis et mesuré, la baguette s'écarta de la peau pour permettre au long filament argenté de prendre de l'ampleur.

Il s'allongea quelques instants, sur la distance qui séparait la main de la tempe, avant de se retrouver suspendu au bout de l'instrument magique.

Lentement, le souvenir trouva sa nouvelle place dans une petite fiole transparente.

Rogue la referma avec la même délicatesse qu'il aurait eu pour une précieuse potion et, après avoir prononcé quelques mots, la rangea dans le nouveau lieu qu'il avait désormais choisi. Ses consoeurs, gardiennes de souvenirs qui ne lui tenaient pas vraiment à cœur, se trouvaient encore à Poudlard.

Heureusement, très loin des yeux indiscrets.

Pas plus qu'ici, un autre que lui n'aurait pu les retrouver.

Même la gamine la plus intelligente ou le plus fouineur des sales gosses, pour ne citer qu'eux, ne pourraient les découvrir, pensa-t-il en s'empêchant d'esquisser un sourire mauvais et moqueur.

Après tout, la dissimulation n'avait-elle pas de tout temps fait partie de sa vie ?

Le maître des potions posa un instant les yeux sur la pensine qui accompagnait la fiole, et bientôt beaucoup d'autres d'entre elles, puis condamna à nouveau ce lieu secret.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que sa tenue était impeccable et se décida enfin à quitter la pièce.

Avant que la porte ne se referme, il se demanda à nouveau combien de fois il se retrouverait encore devant cette pensine avant la fin. Mais, comme d'habitude, la même lui réponse lui vint, à savoir, bien trop souvent à son goût.

Rogue abandonna là ces pensées puis arpenta les couloirs.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres venait de le faire appeler alors que la veille encore il lui avait fait face ; il n'en connaissait pas encore la raison mais, connaissant le personnage, cela n'était pas bon signe.

* * *

Elle gisait là, devant eux, tous ces êtres masqués, impassibles, et il était le seul à faire exception. Tant par l'absence d'un masque que par l'émotion qui occupait ses yeux, l'entièreté de son visage.

Etait-ce un adulte ? Devant une telle expression personne n'aurait pu l'affirmer. C'était pourtant le cas. Si à cet instant il semblait rejaillir de l'enfance, Drago Malfoy était considéré comme un adulte de part son âge, son choix de vie, s'il s'agissait là d'un véritable choix, son destin.

Mais quelle réaction aurait-on pu attendre de sa part après qu'elle se soit faite terrasser par un avada kedavra ?

Narcissa Malfoy ne se relèverait plus jamais.

Drago laissa échapper un sanglot, un cri étranglé, puis ses muscles se tendirent.

Il ne pouvait rester sans réaction.

Douleur, souffrance, haine.

Tout cela devait grandir en lui à un rythme terrifiant, non ? Bien entendu.

Le blond entamait déjà un geste pour accomplir sa vengeance, ou pleurer sur son corps.

Il l'arrêta.

Posant une main ferme sur son épaule, sous le regard attentif du Seigneur des ténèbres, une grande silhouette encapuchonnée et masquée se pencha jusqu'à son oreille. Le jeune adulte voulu dans un premier temps se dégager, agacé par son intervention, mais la voix de Rogue, qui n'était en fait guère plus qu'un murmure, l'en dissuada.

- Votre mère ne souhaiterait pas que son sacrifice ait été inutile, Drago.

Le ton était resté froid, péremptoire.

Dans un effort qui lui fut sans doute extrêmement douloureux, celui qui pour tous les témoins de cette scène n'était qu'un enfant, recula d'un pas et se replaça aux côtés du sorcier, le visage fermé comme, finalement, seuls les adultes en étaient capables.

A présent, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre comme les moutons qu'ils se devaient d'être, que leur effroyable berger apparemment satisfait se lasse, que la jouissance de son acte se fane et qu'il se décide à les renvoyer.

Voldemort avait fait une nouvelle victime, une de ses servantes, pour le punir d'avoir hésité, d'avoir douté.

Alors Drago Malfoy, cela aurait vraiment été trop lui demander que de faire plus, se contentait de fixer le cadavre, en silence.

Silence que respectait chacun comme un recueillement. Mais pourtant il ne représentait qu'un seul et unique sentiment : la peur.

Tom Jedusor gagnait une fois encore.

* * *

L'ancien adolescent se laissa glisser contre la paroi froide qu'était le mur de ses appartements.

Sans un regard pour lui, le propriétaire du lieu traversa le vaste salon et s'installa sur un fauteuil, les yeux baissés, le visage impassible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des pleurs, à peine audibles mais présents, résonnèrent dans la pièce. L'homme resta de marbre, laissant le temps s'égrainer au rythme des sanglots du blond qui bientôt se transformèrent en faibles gémissements de douleur avant de disparaître.

Rogue, le menton posé sur ses doigts entrecroisés, gardait son immobilité indifférente et ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de la présence du garçon.

Ses paupières étaient closes. Dormait-il ?

Drago Malfoy releva la tête et, à l'image de son aîné, toute expression avait quitté son visage ; le seul indice de son état précédent n'était désormais plus que les traces sur ses joues révélant les larmes versées.

- Pourquoi ?

Le blond avait une voix neutre, pas de colère ni de chagrin, juste le désir d'avoir une réponse.

Les yeux onyx se reposèrent sur la pièce sans pour autant prêter attention au blond qui les fixait.

- Parce qu'il est notre Maître, répondit-il froidement.

Les mots ne semblèrent pas atteindre le jeune adulte immédiatement, celui-ci fixant obstinément son ancien professeur.

- Mais il est mort ! cria-t-il soudain en libérant les premières émotions qu'il semblait s'efforcer de retenir.

- Vous ne l'avez pas tué.

On pouvait à présent percevoir un certain agacement dans sa voix.

- Il avait pourtant accepté… Alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-il encore avec désespoir.

- Vous étiez là vous aussi et vous n'avez sûrement pas oublié ses paroles. Je vous sais assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qui l'a sans doute poussé à cet acte. Alors cessez de poser des questions dont vous connaissez déjà les réponses !

Le ton était cette fois teinté de colère, le jeune homme garda le silence.

- Retournez dans vos quartiers Drago.

Le plus jeune des Malfoy se leva avec dignité et, après avoir posé une dernière fois les yeux sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs, lui tourna le dos pour le quitter.

En entendant la voix de Rogue, il s'arrêta.

- Et ne faites rien d'inconsidéré. Votre mère a accepté que cela se passe ainsi pour que vous puissiez rester en vie.

Drago quitta ses appartements sans un mot de plus et referma la porte derrière lui.

Seul dans son salon, le maître des potions ferma les yeux encore quelques minutes puis se décida à quitter son fauteuil. S'installant à son bureau, il sortit plume et parchemin puis se mit à écrire.

« Narcissa est morte.  
Une de plus.  
J'ai tué Albus, sauvé Drago, perdu sa mère. En le tuant, je l'ai condamnée.  
J'y ai cru.  
Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf ?  
Nous avons regagné ces sous-sols miteux avec la victoire pour étendard mais je ne me leurrai pas ; il avait échoué.  
Et pourtant j'y ai cru.  
A l'instant où j'ai formulé ma requête, sa vie en récompense, et qu'il me l'a accordé.  
_Pour avoir tué Dumbledore je te remets sa vie entre les mains, je ne la prendrai pas, du moins pas aujourd'hui…  
_Son sourire sarcastique, eh bien, je l'ai vu si souvent que je ne m'en suis pas méfié. Grave erreur.  
Un appartement m'a été offert dans ses vastes caves ; le jeune Malfoy est retourné auprès de Narcissa dans leurs nouveaux quartiers.  
J'étais exténué. Je ne me suis pas posé de questions. Ca n'a rien d'une excuse, c'est un fait. Même si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais rien pu y changer.  
Ironique, non ?  
Je passe mon temps à protéger ce garçon et en le faisant, je le blesse encore plus, je fais exécuter sa mère.  
Combien de temps lui a-t-il laissé ? Une journée ? Deux peut-être ?  
Il nous a appelé, ses fidèles mangemorts et Drago Malfoy. Il n'a pas dit un mot et s'est contenté de faire signe à Narcissa d'approcher.  
A ses yeux, j'ai su qu'elle l'avait compris avant nous.  
Elle s'est tournée vers nous deux, a souri en posant un regard doux sur son fils puis s'est avancée au centre de la salle.  
Bien sûr, Drago ne comprenait pas. Il ne _voulait_ pas comprendre. C'était sa punition. Les conséquences de son échec. Sa mère payait parce qu'il n'avait pas accompli les ordres du Seigneur des ténèbres jusqu'au bout.  
Mais c'est un Malfoy, il ne recommencera pas deux fois la même erreur.  
Ses choix risquent de devenir bien plus stupides et dangereux.  
Et j'en ai à présent la responsabilité car notre maître en a décidé ainsi…  
Me voilà avec un poids de plus sur les bras !

Il est temps que j'utilise une fois de plus cette pensine.  
Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ignore à son propos ?  
Sachant qui me l'a fournie, cela ne s'apparente même pas à de la paranoïa mais simplement à de la prudence.  
De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, et il devait bien s'en douter, je ne peux qu'ignorer cette impression. »

Rogue relut le parchemin puis, reposant la plume pour prendre sa baguette, le réduit en cendres avant de les faire disparaître à leur tour.

Comportement étrange sans nul doute mais il semblait avoir eu besoin d'écrire ces mots même si son visage restait aussi inexpressif qu'à son habitude et, bien entendu, les faire disparaître était la plus saine des réactions étant donné le lieu où il se trouvait.

Le maître des potions se leva, se dirigea vers une partie de ses appartements qu'il rejoindrait sans doute encore souvent et, une fois le lieu ouvert, s'évertua à extraire lentement de ses pensées celles qui composaient le long filament argenté apparaissant déjà entre sa baguette et sa tempe.

_A suivre …_

_Certaines choses vous ont peut-être paru confuses ou peu logiques par rapport à l'univers de JKR mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal XD (enfin, j'espère qu'on pense au mêmes choses sinon... T.T)  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou à me poser des questions, je n'attends que ça ! lol  
A bientôt ; )_


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage apparaissant dans cette fanfic est l'entière propriété de JKR (Dommage... enfin, heureusement pour eux XD)

Rating : Tout public

Goooommmmeeen, ça fait deux mois, je sais... Mais le second chapitre est là c'est ce qui compte ! (comment ça non c'est une honte de faire attendre les lecteurs à ce point ? Mais euh... désolée T.T)

Bonne lecture ; )

**A ses côtés**

_**Chapitre 2 : Drago**_

Deux mois. Deux longs mois enfermé dans ces sous-sols sombres, à préparer potions sur potions, polynectars, veritaserums et bien d'autres encore. Il n'en laissait rien paraître devant les autres mais cet enfermement lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

Bien sûr, il était recherché, évidemment qu'il serait imprudent de se montrer au grand jour, il pouvait facilement en convenir, cependant être simplement relégué au rôle de maître des potions du seigneur des ténèbres devenait pesant. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à lui, Rogue laissait un peu plus entrevoir sa frustration, dans les limites de l'acceptable, cela allait sans dire.

Le mage noir ne s'en offusquait pas, il lui avait d'ailleurs promis une mission à l'extérieur dans un avenir proche.

L'ancien professeur n'était pas prisonnier de sa demeure, loin de là, il avait tout à fait le droit de partir en quête des ingrédients indispensables à ses potions (bien qu'il lui avait fortement conseillé de céder cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre) mais, selon les propres paroles de Voldemort, en _évitant_ tout acte ou lieu inapproprié. Ce qui, connaissant ses exigences, lui réduisait fortement son champ d'action.

Rogue fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par le bruit caractéristique d'une fiole s'écrasant au sol.

- Drago ! Veuillez vous concentrer !

L'irritation dans sa voix était nettement perceptible et pour cause, ce jeune homme gagnait chaque jour un peu plus en maladresse.

L'avoir choisi comme assistant était tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour qu'il évite les décisions hâtives.

Ce choix était peut-être une erreur.

Le garçon paraissait constamment amorphe, disparaissant pendant des heures, et enchaînait de plus en plus souvent les échecs dans ses potions. Qu'il ait tant maigri, semble à bout de force et en manque relatif de sommeil n'était évidemment pas sans rapport avec ce manque croissant d'efficacité.

Il détourna un instant les yeux de son chaudron puis opta pour la meilleure solution en revenant à sa potion.

- Sortez d'ici. Vous me faites perdre mon temps. Et à ce rythme, je n'aurais même plus assez de fiole pour ce veritaserum.

Comme il lui faisait dos, il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir la lueur de reconnaissance dans ces yeux gris mais il perçut clairement le soulagement dans les quelques mots que Malfoy prononça avant de quitter son laboratoire.

- Bien monsieur.

La porte se referma doucement derrière lui.

Le maître des potions posa la fiole qu'il venait de remplir et fixa la porte sans la voir.

Il allait attendre encore un peu mais plus beaucoup cependant.

Il ne savait ce que ce petit imprudent, parce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait là d'imprudence, avait en tête mais il était bien décidé à le découvrir. Il avait eu le bête espoir qu'il se décide à en parler de lui-même car il était le seul à qui il pouvait accorder ne serait-ce qu'une maigre confiance en ce lieu. Et, accessoirement, pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de tout faire pour que le seigneur des ténèbres lui épargne la vie.

Le laisser agir à sa guise s'avérait bien trop risqué ; il était plus que temps qu'il prenne réellement conscience des dangers d'un comportement irréfléchi.

Dangers pour Malfoy mais surtout pour lui-même.

* * *

Cette même salle, une fois de plus.

Celle qui avait vu disparaître des ennemis, et des alliés, de Voldemort ; le lieu où madame Malfoy avait rendu l'âme.

Les mangemorts y étaient encore réunis mais en petit comité, le visage à découvert.

Le mage noir entra en silence et tous se courbèrent devant lui. Se plaçant sur son siège, au centre de la pièce, il posa les yeux sur ses serviteurs.

Il resta silencieux, savourant peut-être ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur ces hommes, laissant son regard errer sur chacun d'eux. Tous finirent par se tendre sous les yeux inquisiteurs. Et à chaque fois, un rictus venait se peindre sur les traits de leur maître. Mais ce fut presque un sourire au moment où son attention se porta sur son dernier serviteur.

Rogue ne montrait pas sa peur. La tête basse, il semblait étrangement fier et cependant dénué d'insolence.

Cela semblait _réellement_ satisfaire Voldemort.

Il l'observa encore quelques instants puis se décida à parler.

- Vous qui êtes mes plus fidèles serviteurs, commença-t-il sur un ton de confidence qui emplit sûrement de fierté et d'orgueil les mangemorts présents, j'ai aujourd'hui une mission capitale à vous confier.

Il fit une pause puis continua.

- Mais avant cela, j'aimerais féliciter chacun de ceux ici présents. L'année écoulée m'a prouvé que ma confiance en vous n'était pas mal placée. Et grâce à cela, cette année sonnera l'heure de ma victoire totale !

Certains osèrent lever les yeux vers lui, sans doute soulagés par l'étincelle de réjouissance qui transparaissait dans son discours.

Pour tout spectateur extérieur, l'éclat présent dans ces pupilles n'aurait pu, à l'évidence, ne révélait que sa dangereuse folie.

Eux, pourtant, étaient bien trop aveuglés par son pouvoir pour paraître en prendre conscience.

- J'ai eu connaissance récemment d'une information essentielle à la réalisation de mes plans… Enfin, l'heure est venue d'anéantir les derniers traîtres à notre sang qui se battent encore au nom de ce vieux fou !

Le lord noir jubilait. Personne cependant n'osait ouvrir la bouche ; tous, certains plus impassibles que d'autres, attendant les révélations de leur maître.

- Bientôt, _très_ bientôt, cette vermine si prompte à défendre ces répugnants moldus rejoindra la poussière qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter !

La colère soudaine émanant du terrible sorcier effraya les hommes et les femmes qui se montraient pourtant si doués pour la torture et la haine, si aptes eux aussi à imposer la terreur aux plus faibles.

Voldemort reprit la parole, son calme retrouvé comme-ci il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

- Dans peu de temps, une occasion se présentera pour les éliminer, _tous_. Je vous annonce que vous serez ceux qui me débarrasseront d'eux.

Ils ne surent que dire pendant un instant mais, rapidement, les premières réactions animèrent la salle.

Elles étaient pratiquement toutes identiques et ne se résumaient qu'à peu de choses : remerciements exagérés (mais pas trop pour ne pas irriter le maître) ou d'une sincérité digne de leur vénération, Bellatrix Lestrange en était le plus bel exemple. Quelques-uns se faisaient plus discrets, à l'image de Rogue dont l'impassibilité continuelle ne semblait étonner personne.

Le mage noir y mit rapidement un terme, de toute évidence il se lassait déjà.

- Vous mènerez l'attaque ensemble. Bellatrix se chargera de vous diriger.

La femme sourit, pouvant ainsi facilement passer pour une démente, qu'elle était sans doute, remerciant simplement son maître. Si son ton était contenu, ses yeux reflétaient une convoitise et un bonheur, car oui, dans sa folie elle n'avait apparemment jamais parue plus heureuse, qui auraient sûrement fait trembler le plus courageux des hommes.

Elle lança un regard moqueur au maître des potions qui, comme les autres mangemorts, avait un genou posé au sol en signe de servitude. Si celui-ci perçut cette attention, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Le lord noir les congédia enfin leur promettant, comme-ci il s'agissait là du meilleur des cadeaux, un magnifique massacre.

- Severus ? Reste un instant.

L'homme qui se relevait à peine, réintégra sa position.

Au fond de la salle, Lestrange perdit en un instant toute expression de satisfaction et darda un regard haineux sur l'ancien professeur de Poudlard.

Peut-être avait-elle cru enfin l'avoir réduit à néant en se voyant charger du titre de meneur d'une des batailles cruciales de son maître ?

Quoi qu'elle ait pu penser, ses craintes, sa colère, ne purent guère atteindre la fautif de sa désillusion car déjà la porte se refermait sur elle.

Lorsque la salle retrouva le silence, Voldemort demanda à son serviteur de se relever puis le jaugea du regard, ses yeux sanglants fixés dans les orbes noires semblant y chercher un secret inavoué.

Le maître des potions n'essaya pas de s'y soustraire.

- Tu ne participeras pas à cette attaque, déclara-t-il enfin sur le ton de la conversation.

Rogue se crispa. Le mage noir sourit.

- Ne t'avais-je pas promis une mission particulière ? continua-t-il pourtant.

Le sorcier semblait amusé. Etait-ce les réactions, bien qu'à peine perceptibles, qu'il provoquait chez l'ancien professeur qui le réjouissaient ?

Ce dernier baissa les yeux et parla enfin, d'un ton clair mais respectueux.

- Oui, maître.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

La présence de Voldemort associée à la pièce froide, et plongée dans la semi obscurité, rendait la salle d'une inhospitalité rare. Un moldu n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à y rester plus de quelques minutes. A bien y réfléchir, un sorcier non plus. Pourtant, l'homme, face à Celui-dont-peu-osaient-prononcer-le-nom, ne tremblait même pas.

- Mon cher Severus…

Le mangemort leva les yeux vers son maître.

- … sachant la haine que tu éprouves pour _lui,_ je pense que cette mission devrait te satisfaire. Dans très peu de temps, tu partiras à la recherche de Potter _et_ tu l'amèneras là où je le souhaite.

Ses pupilles brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière et un rictus déformait son visage, personne n'aurait pu douter de la jouissance que cette pensée lui procurait. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne paraissait guère plus dangereux que lorsqu'il dévoilait ses plans songeant déjà sûrement à sa victoire prochaine.

- Cela sera fait selon vos désirs, maître, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. Puis cependant formuler une requête ?

Ses pensées étaient insondables, Rogue ne perdait pas cette expression qui le caractérisait, qui lui avait souvent été utile pour charmer ses alliés et effrayer ses détracteurs.

- Drago ne t'accompagnera pas.

Le ton était péremptoire, tranchant.

- Il ne m'a pas encore prouvé sa valeur, ni même aujourd'hui son utilité…

La menace vibrant dans sa voix était claire.

Il écarta le sujet d'un rictus particulièrement hideux et, revenant à un ton plus sec, il lui donna quelques détails sur sa mission.

La première chose, qui expliquait peut-être le choix d'un espion au lieu d'un simple mangemort, était que Potter avait disparu, ne se présentant pas à Poudlard lors de sa réouverture. Les informations dont ils disposaient étaient maigres et peu fiables. Son but, outre tenter un vain affrontement en face à face avec le lord noir, et les moyens pour l'atteindre, restaient les inconnues majeures. L'ordre avait également perdu sa trace, un espion de la maison de serpentard l'avait certifié. Le seul indice, ou plutôt leur seule chance, restait que la sang-de-bourbe et le jeune Weasley, ne se trouvaient plus, eux aussi, à l'école des sorciers.

Cela allait être difficile mais pas impossible.

Trois jeunes adultes quittant à peine les jupes de leur mère seraient plus facile à pister que Potter seul.

Après lui avoir donné ces quelques éléments et enchaîné sur une myriade de propos haineux à l'encontre de ces « traîtres » au monde sorcier, Voldemort lui permit enfin de se retirer. Mais avant qu'il ne le quitte définitivement, le mage noir lui donna une dernière recommandation.

- Lorsque tu quitteras cet endroit, Severus, j'attends de toi que tu te montres au niveau de tes compétences. Je ne tolèrerais pas que de pauvres aurors totalement décérébrés de ce lamentable ministère te capturent. _Même_ si tu es à présent presque aussi recherché que moi. Est-ce clair ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais laissant imaginer ce qu'il ferait subir à son serviteur s'il échouait.

- Très clair, maître, répondit-il laconiquement avant de prendre congé.

La porte se referma et avec elle disparut l'image de l'être cruel au regard de serpent.

* * *

« Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. »

« A la place duquel ? »

« Eh bien Rogue, ça va sans dire ! »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il va laisser durer cette situation très longtemps… »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Elle reste la favorite de notre maître. »

« Je te rappelle qu'on disait déjà ça au temps de Lucius… On voit bien qui est là aujourd'hui. Et qui est à Azkaban. »

« C'est sûr. Bellatrix se réjouissait déjà de l'attaque et finalement Rogue à… »

Les voix se turent à l'instant où le maître des potions les dépassa d'un pas rapide mais silencieux et reprirent dès qu'il s'éloigna.

« Tu crois que… »

La porte de l'appartement de Rogue claqua et, soudain mal assurés, le groupe de mangemorts se dispersa quittant le couloir.

* * *

- Monsieur ?

L'homme en noir se tourna vers son cadet.

Il venait une fois de plus de congédier le jeune Malfoy pour son manque d'attention.

Ces derniers jours, et les tensions naissantes qui avaient suivi l'annonce de l'attaque prochaine, n'amélioraient en rien la situation. Cette fois, il venait de ruiner la préparation de la goutte du mort-vivant en ne mesurant pas correctement les doses d'asphodèle.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Drago ? demanda-t-il attentif.

- Ma mère… ma mère vous a-t-elle confié quelque chose avant sa mort ?

L'ancien professeur l'observa longuement et le jeune sorcier, gardant sans doute une part de la fierté inhérente à sa famille, garda obstinément ses yeux froids fixés sur lui.

- Non, absolument rien. Pourquoi me posez vous cette question ?

La suspicion qu'il pouvait ressentir se reflétait parfaitement dans ces quelques mots.

Drago se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Il n'y a aucune raison particulière, dit-il d'une voix claire mais pourtant sans ralentir, je pensais que puisqu'elle vous faisait suffisamment confiance pour accomplir le serment inviolable elle vous aurait laissé quelque chose.

Il s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte.

- Bonsoir monsieur.

Et sans un regard de plus à son aîné, il quitta le laboratoire.

Le maître des potions termina de refermer ses dernières fioles et songea à sa situation.

Il partirait bientôt à la recherche de Potter, cet infâme gosse, et perdrait presque tout contact avec les autres mangemorts. Il était évident que le moindre de ses gestes serait sous surveillance, il doutait que le seigneur des ténèbres le laisse vraiment agir à sa guise, même s'il se montrait d'une fidélité sans faille et malgré le meurtre de Dumbledore, alors qu'il avait joué parfaitement le rôle d'un agent double pendant des années.

Sa mission promettait d'être laborieuse.

Il allait devoir abandonner Drago.

N'était-ce pas risqué de le laisser livré à lui-même ?

Bien sûr que si !

A l'instant encore, le jeune Malfoy lui mentait après lui avoir posé une question qui était certainement tout sauf innocente. D'ailleurs Drago lui-même avait semblé douter de sa réponse. Mais il n'avait fait que lui dire la vérité. Narcissa ne lui avait absolument rien confié. Si ce n'était son fils…

Avant qu'il ne parte, il faudrait qu'il s'occupe du cas de cet enfant.

Et de son cas à elle aussi.

Bellatrix allait attaquer l'ordre, avec la sauvagerie qui la caractérisait, et monter un peu plus encore dans les bonnes grâces de leur maître.

Il devait éviter ça à tous prix.

Cette femme le haïssait plus encore que les ennemis de son maître, le considérant comme responsable de la mort de sa sœur, de la disgrâce de son neveu, auquel elle ne s'intéressait plus depuis longtemps, du manque d'attention du mage noir envers elle… et surtout le considérait comme un traître, ne se privant pas de donner son opinion à tout vent ! Les rumeurs en étaient une des conséquences qu'il exécrait le plus.

Ce matin même ne lui disait-elle pas encore : « Je suis certaine que tu nous caches quelque chose, Rogue. Et je finirai par découvrir de quoi il s'agit. » Il devait se méfier ; son sourire, ses dernières semaines en particulier, n'augurait rien de bon.

Il rangea son matériel de quelques coups de baguette puis quitta le laboratoire et rejoignit ses quartiers.

L'ancien professeur ne prêta pas attention aux murs nus ou au mobilier sobre, s'installa sur un des fauteuils et se servi un verre du whisky pure-feu qui l'attendait déjà sur la table basse face à lui.

Sirotant l'alcool, il se dit, non sans ironie, qu'il passerait au-delà de ces obstacles et questionnements. Après tout, il ne lui avait fallu _que_ deux mois pour comprendre le secret de sa pensine.

Rogue lança un regard noir sur le lieu où elle était dissimulée.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté, à son sens c'était totalement inutile. En vérité, il ne… Enfin, concéda-t-il, au moins _il_ ne s'ennuierait pas !

Le maître des potions vida le reste de son verre puis se décida à prendre quelques heures de sommeil. Si pour l'heure il en avait encore l'occasion, et pouvait échapper aux « séances punitives » grâce à son si félicité succès, rien ne prouvait qu'il serait encore dans une si bonne situation d'ici quelques temps. Ainsi, il décida qu'à la première occasion qui se présenterait, il règlerait ces non-dits avec le jeune Malfoy.

_A suivre… _

_Voilà, bon ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré ( oui, il ne se passe pas grand chose -') mais dans le prochain il y aura enfin un peu d'action, quelques révélations sur Drago et l'apparition de personnages bien connus (qui? Bonne question XD). _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (et à votre avis, quel est vraiment le camp de Rogue ?) pour que je sache si je dois privilégier l'écriture de cette fic à d'autres (ben oui, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de succès...)  
En tous cas j'espère que ça vous a plu : )_

_A bientôt !_


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage apparaissant dans cette fanfic est l'entière propriété de JKR (Dommage... enfin, heureusement pour eux XD)

Rating : Tout public

Deux mois encore -.- ... Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à écrire cette fic plus vite désolée T.T

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ; ) (j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde parce que je me suis un peu embrouillée avec les reviews de mes autres fics :-/ Gomen...)

Bonne lecture !

**A ses côtés**

**_Chapitre 3 : Sa mission _**

Rogue venait juste de quitter la salle de Voldemort lorsqu'il aperçut une scène inattendue et s'attarda sur elle.

A plusieurs mètres de lui, sa vision hachée par les passages incessants de groupes de mangemorts, se tenaient Drago Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, apparemment en grande conversation.

Ne semblant pas plus intéressé que cela, il retourna dans ses appartements. Mais une fois seul, il médita sur cet échange suspect.

Depuis l'exécution de Narcissa, cette femme avait totalement ignoré son neveu, ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Et maintenant, ces deux-là semblaient presque… _comploter_.

La véracité du mot lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Bien qu'il savait ne pas devoir faire de conclusion hâtive, il commença à rassembler les corrélations. Bellatrix paraissait bien trop sûre d'elle ces derniers temps et Malfoy bien trop hésitant en sa présence.

Une colère sourde le traversa.

Ce petit ingrat oserait… !

Il essaya de se calmer avec un succès mitigé.

L'ancien professeur quitta ses appartements, un peu plus crispé, qu'à son habitude et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers les quartiers du jeune serpentard. Il savait exactement comment il allait s'y prendre avec lui. Pourtant, au lieu des trois coups secs qui auraient dû résonner dans le couloir, au moment où il allait frapper, il entendit la voix de Drago et à ses mots se figea.

« - Chez Severus Rogue. »

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte de force - chose qu'il n'aurait pas faîte si les lieux n'étaient pas déserts – mais, au moment où il y déposa la main, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

- Quelle imprudence ! ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner à travers sa rage.

Il entra et, évidemment, le sorcier n'était plus là, la poudre de cheminette abandonnée au pied de la cheminée restant le seul indice du passage du jeune homme.

Mais que se passait-il donc dans la tête de ce jeune imbécile ? Il n'y avait absolument rien chez lui qui pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt, il y avait bien veillé. Mais surtout, malgré les mois écoulés et la surveillance de ce fait amoindrie, ce lieu n'était vraiment _pas_ approprié pour l'ancien élève de Poudlard et, accessoirement, acteur important de la mort de son directeur.

Cependant il n'hésita pas.

En de grandes enjambées, il intégra la place qu'il avait occupé un instant plus tôt, lui n'omettant pas de lancer un puissant sort de verrouillage sur la porte, et s'empara d'un geste vif d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de disparaître dans le réseau de cheminées.

A peine avait-il posé le pied dans son ancien domicile, qu'il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le jeune Malfoy qui lui faisait dos.

Apparemment trop concentré sur sa tâche, il ne sembla pas l'entendre approcher. Et c'est, plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines, que le maître des potions attrapa par le col le déserteur pour le tourner vers lui.

Ce dernier laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise tandis que les quelques objets insignifiants qu'il possédait entre les mains chutaient au sol.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous _faîtes, _Monsieur Malfoy ?

Un éclair de panique traversa le visage du jeune sorcier lorsqu'il sembla réaliser qui lui faisait face. L'ancien professeur l'observait sans voiler sa rage et, à l'expression de Drago, on pouvait deviner qu'il avait effectivement quelque chose à se reprocher.

- Allez-vous me répondre, petit inconscient ? commença-t-il en le soulevant presque de terre malgré le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant d'une taille à peu près égale. Que faîtes-vous chez _moi_, à rechercher je ne sais quoi, alors que je vous aie formellement _interdit_ de sortir seul ?

Le jeune adulte tremblait de tous ses membres face à Rogue dont le ton était glacial et dangereusement significatif de son degré d'énervement.

- Je… suis désolé… ! Ma tante… Ma mère a… Elle voulait… Elle m'a affirmé… Vous saviez…

Devant ces explications décousues – rappelant vaguement un certain gryffondor honni – sa colère venait de monter d'un cran encore. La mention de Lestrange lui fit pourtant retrouver une part de son sang froid.

Il relâcha Malfoy.

- Venez, décida-t-il les dents serrées, nous rentrons et j'espère pour vous que d'ici là vous serez parvenu à trouver une bonne raison pour que je ne vous cloître pas définitivement dans vos appartements.

L'ancien adolescent baissa la tête évitant le regard noir du mangemort qui ne décolérait pas.

Le maître des potions l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la cheminée.

Mais qu'est-ce que Bellatrix avait bien pu dire à ce gamin ?

Il se figea. Elle aussi.

Granger le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se…

Weasley, qui venait à son tour de passer la porte menant au salon, devint livide lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin.

Rogue réagit pourtant rapidement en lâchant sa charge pour atteindre sa baguette. Hélas, les deux jeunes sorciers avaient déjà la leur en main et, avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la sienne, la jeune femme le défiait d'oser faire un geste de plus en pointant son arme vers lui.

- Ron ! Hermione ! Vous auriez pu m'attendre !

Le souffle court, le dernier arrivant offrit un sourire à ses amis, au moment où il les rejoignait, qui s'effaça devant leur visage grave et se transforma en une expression de pure haine lorsque les yeux verts se posèrent sur le mangemort et son compagnon.

- Regarde, Harry, c'est encore mieux que ce que l'on espérait trouver dans ce taudis, la fouine et le bâtard graisseux.

Le jeune Weasley, bien qu'apparemment effrayé par sa présence, gardait les yeux fixé sur lui, tel un chasseur ayant attrapé sa proie dans ses filets.

- J'aurais facilement pu imaginer de telles erreurs de la part de Malfoy mais vous, je vous croyais plus intelligent, _professeur_.

La miss-je-sais-tout tremblait légèrement pourtant son ton était tout aussi maîtrisé que celui du roux

A cet instant, bien que maudit-Potter n'ait pas encore prononcé un mot, Rogue pouvait avouer qu'il était en bien mauvaise posture et que sa situation ne tarderait sans doute pas à se dégrader. Passe encore s'il avait pu être seul, il aurait pu s'en sortir, mais avec Malfoy sur les bras il avait intérêt à trouver rapidement une solution.

La seconde qui suivit lui prouva qu'il n'y avait pas plus vrai.

Le maître des potions vit le geste de repli qu'entamait son jeune « protégé » et lui somma d'un regard d'oublier ce genre d'idée.

Apparemment les trois autres n'avaient rien perçu de l'échange puisqu'ils ne réagissaient pas. Et cela le soulagea quelque peu. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas gagné en vigilance mais surtout, si cela avait été le contraire il ne doutait pas que cela serait arrivé, aucun sort engendré par la panique n'avait été lancé.

Ce manque de progrès lui était bénéfique. Pour l'instant du moins.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur le survivant, il se demanda, un très bref instant, s'il s'agissait là bien d'un manque de compétence ou simplement d'anticipation.

L'ancien professeur préféra opter pour la première possibilité.

Potter avait certains talents mais il ne restait qu'un gamin.

Comme ce jeune homme qui l'avait mené à cette situation. Décidément, que ce fût Malfoy père ou Malfoy fils, ils ne lui auraient apporté que des ennuis.

- Vous…, lâcha finalement le gosse qui, à l'image de ses amis, pointait à présent sa baguette sur eux, enfin sur lui pour être exact.

Il se tendit en entendant le ton bas chargé de colère. Rogue le haïssait mais n'était pas inconscient et savait parfaitement qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes.

- Cette fois vous ne pourrez pas fuir.

A l'instant où Potter terminait sa phrase, un bruit très reconnaissable les firent tous se tourner d'un même mouvement. Mais ce ne fût pas assez rapide pour elle. Les baguettes des deux plus faibles volèrent loin de leur portée. Il pouvait au moins lui reconnaître ça : Bellatrix possédait d'excellents réflexes et une bonne dose de vivacité.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa proie, qui maintenait encore fermement sa baguette, avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Le maître sera ravi, jubila-t-elle, je vais enfin détruire son dernier obstacle. Alors mon petit, prêt à retrouver ton cher parrain dans l'autre monde ?

L'homme vit clairement que cette dernière provocation avait atteint sa cible. Cependant, le contrôle du morveux l'étonna, il avait apparemment mûri. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ne tarderait sans doute pas à agir.

- Allons-y, Rogue, Draco, à nous trois cette affaire sera vite réglée.

C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait. Il eut un rictus moqueur.

- Tu requiers donc notre _aide_, Bellatrix ? Pour te débarrasser de trois gamins à peine sortis des jupes de leur mère.

Une grimace déforma le visage de la femme.

- Je n'aurais jamais besoin de ton aide Rogue ! cracha-t-elle piquée au vif.

L'ancien professeur garda une expression froide.

- Venez, Drago, nous allons laisser votre tante régler ceci. A moins qu'elle ne soit pas certaine de sa décision ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Le regard torve qu'elle leur jeta fit frémir le jeune Malfoy. Le maître des potions resta de marbre.

- Partez ! Et lorsque nous nous reverrons, personne ne pourra plus douter de la place que j'occupe auprès de notre maître, termina-t-elle dans un sourire mauvais.

Il se détourna de Lestrange, sans un commentaire supplémentaire, bien décidé à quitter ce lieu au plus vite.

- Lâche ! Vous fuyez encore ?

La colère l'envahit comme une lame traversant son corps. Il usa de toute sa volonté pour ne pas châtier dans l'instant Potter junior.

Avec un peu de chance cette femme s'en chargerait, songea-t-il un seconde, avant de reconnaître que cet impertinent allait sans doute s'en tirer une fois de plus.

- Et vous Potter, êtes-vous assez lâche pour attaquer un homme dans le dos ?

Rogue attrapa l'épaule de Malfoy, n'attendit pas la réponse et transplana.

* * *

Ils atterrirent à quelques mètres du repère du seigneur des ténèbres, camouflé dans une forêt sombre, mais au lieu de s'y engouffrer le maître des potions retint son jeune compagnon au couvert des arbres.

- Expliquez-vous. Maintenant ! s'emporta-t-il.

Il avait été à la merci de cette bande de gosse et il était bien déterminé à savoir pour quoi il avait pu se trouver dans une telle situation ô combien humiliante.

Les yeux baissés, mais avec une certaine détermination dans la voix, Malfoy lui répondit.

- Ma tante m'a assuré que ma mère vous avait confié son bien le plus précieux dans cette maison. Elle m'a aidé à créer une connexion entre la cheminée de votre ancienne demeure et celle de mes quartiers. Elle m'a également affirmé ne pas savoir ce qui vous avez été remis mais que sa valeur n'était pas comparable.

Rogue assimila d'abord l'information comme elle lui vint. Néanmoins, il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour comprendre les manigances de Bellatrix.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma un instant les yeux.

Cet enfant pouvait encore se montrer si naïf. Mais il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

- Drago, commença-t-il d'un ton calme qui eut pour effet d'ancrer les yeux gris à son regard, ce que m'a demandé votre mère dans cette maison n'était que la promesse de votre protection à Poudlard et absolument rien d'autre. Bellatrix n'a fait que vous manipuler dans l'espoir que vous trouviez des informations compromettantes à mon encontre.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune et il détourna les yeux.

- Je me doutais de quelque chose dans ce goût-là mais je voulais juste…

Le jeune sorcier n'en dit pas plus cependant son désespoir était clair. Loin de la personnalité de son père, presque indifférent à ce qui ne touchait pas directement à sa personne, Drago avait été profondément affecté par le décès de sa mère.

Le maître des potions considéra ses actions avec un peu moins de sévérité. Finalement, le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas perdu toute capacité à raisonner, il pourrait peut-être s'en sortir.

- Dans deux jours, je vais quitter ce lieu pour accomplir la mission confiée par le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le garçon posa sur lui un regard inquiet.

- Je vous enjoins à réfléchir. A analyser votre situation et prévoir votre avenir. Vous êtes jeune, plus de choix s'offrent à vous que vous ne le pensez. Demandez-vous où se trouve réellement votre place et ce que vous êtes prêt à accomplir, ou à sacrifier. Dans très peu de temps, une attaque va être menée contre l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il s'interrompit un instant, n'étant pas certain de la signification à donner à la lueur qui avait un instant éclairé le regard du blond, puis reprit la parole.

- Votre tante devait y participer mais les conditions actuelles vous permettront sans doute de vous y joindre. Vous aurez même une excellente raison.

Rogue eût un sourire effrayant à l'énonciation de cette dernière phrase. Malfoy continua à l'observer avec une certaine confusion.

- Vous voulez que…

- Je ne veux rien en particulier, monsieur Malfoy, si ce n'est vous voir emprunter le chemin qui vous convient le mieux. Cependant, réfléchissez bien, de cette décision pourrait dépendre le reste de votre vie.

Il fixa son ancien élève qui déjà semblait méditer sur ces paroles.

Oui, il avait une chance d'y parvenir, cet enfant avait suffisamment de bon sens pour.

Le maître des potions se décida à le quitter, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

En pénétrant dans la demeure du mage noir, il balaya toutes les pensées liées à Drago ; dans peu de temps, il partirait en « chasse » au Potter – avoir pris la place de la proie deux fois en quelques mois lui avait suffi – et il était plus que temps qu'il s'y prépare.

_A suivre…_

_En principe il ne reste plus que deux ou trois chapitres, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours : )_


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage créé par JKR et apparaissant dans cette fanfic est l'entière propriété de JKR (Dommage... enfin, heureusement pour eux XD)

Rating : Tout public

GOOOOMMMENNN NAAASSSAAAI T.T  
Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour cette suite (trop obnubilée par mes slashs...), j'espère que j'aurai malgré tout quelques personnes qui continueront à suivre cette histoire...

Bonne lecture !

**A ses côtés**

_**Chapitre 4 : Poursuite**_

La nouvelle tomba dès le lendemain.

Si leur maître ne les effrayait pas à ce point, un véritable vent de panique aurait pu s'étendre dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il fut néanmoins endigué par la fureur dudit maître.

Lestrange s'était faîte prendre par Potter et compagnie.

Au même titre que Lucius Malfoy, elle était désormais sous haute surveillance.

Alors que tout semblait leur sourire depuis la chute de Dumbledore, certains voyaient déjà en cette capture les prémices de la défaite tandis que d'autres se réjouissaient de « cette malheureuse perte » en songeant à la place de choix que cette femme laissait vacante.

Ces retombées ne l'étonnait pas à outre mesure, le maître des potions ne pouvait nier que l'arrestation de cette odieuse femme le satisfaisait en tous points. Cependant, il avait pris garde à ne pas irriter le seigneur noir, se préparant à sa mission avec suffisamment de discrétion.

Se tenant à l'écart de ses éclats de colère durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, l'information ne lui arriva que bien peu de temps avant son départ.

Le jeune Drago s'était présenté devant leur maître, faisant fi de son état, et avait tenté sa chance.

Sa première pensée fut sans aucun doute que ce gosse était fou, aussi inconscient qu'un gryffondor. Néanmoins, même si cette action semblait plus conférer de la stupidité qu'autre chose, Rogue ne pouvait nier qu'il s'y logeait un certain courage. Et puis, selon ce qui lui avait été apporté, il devait reconnaître que cet enfant avait su faire preuve de persuasion.

Apparemment, il avait retrouvé ses qualités de serpentard sans y mêler nombre de ses défauts typiques des Malfoy.

Et d'une certaine façon, il avait tenu compte de ses conseils.

Donc, ce soir même, alors qu'il quittait le repère des mangemorts, son ancien élève marchait déjà vers le lieu de réunion de l'Ordre pour « venger sa famille – Bellatrix et Lucius – prouver sa fidélité et imposer le pouvoir de son bien-aimé maître ».

Il avait choisi son destin.

* * *

L'homme avait transplané au premier lieu qui aurait probablement attiré la curiosité du fléau Potter.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer la présence d'un vieux mangemort le suivant à une distance prudente mais pas assez pour lui cependant. Le maître des potions l'ignora. Il doutait que Potter soit encore là et il serait toujours temps de régler ce problème.

De nuit, cet endroit paraissait plus oppressant encore qu'à la lumière du soleil.

Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la seule habitation qui avait un quelconque intérêt dans ce village fantôme. L'ancien professeur ne la chercha pas longtemps.

Elle se découpait toujours aussi fière au milieu du silence trop pesant, en cette place que toute vie avait désertée, même délaissée par le plus petit insecte. Il s'en dégageait une étrange aura et toute personne, lui y compris – et sans doute plus que d'autres, en ressentait un dérangeant malaise. Il s'agissait là d'un témoin de vie et de mort, de fin et de commencement.

Il se serait bien passé de revenir à Godric Hollow et plus encore dans la maison de James et Lily Potter.

Rogue se décida à contrecœur à y pénétrer, gardant baguette en main alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'aucun danger ne l'y attendait, et commença ses recherches.

Ce détestable survivant y avait très certainement laissé des indices ; d'ici la fin de la guerre il le retrouverait et enfin sa mission s'achèverait.

* * *

- Mais où est-il passé ? C'est pas vrai, si je le perds je suis mort !

L'homme, approximativement cinquante ans, les cheveux grisonnants et visiblement mal entretenus, jetait des coups d'œil paniqués autour de lui. La rue était plongée dans l'obscurité – un comble pour cette métropole qu'était le Londres moldu – et il tentait de se dissimuler dans les ruelles attenantes tout en retrouvant sa trace.

Si cet homme avait un jour possédé suffisamment de discrétion pour espionner pour son maître, ce soir personne n'aurait pu s'en douter. Dans son attitude, rongé par une peur grandissante, il en devenait inévitablement vulnérable.

Ses yeux d'un bleu passé s'écarquillèrent et il se figea lorsque celui qu'il cherchait s'adressa à lui d'une voix dure, sa baguette entre les omoplates.

- Dîtes-moi ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de vous éliminer sur le champ ?

L'homme trembla ; Rogue eut un sourire mauvais.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre sa menace à exécution mais il se demandait combien de temps ce mangemort pathétique – ses actes depuis quelques semaines l'avaient définitivement classé dans cette catégorie dans son esprit – aurait besoin pour songer à la meilleure solution pour se sortir de cette situation.

Il enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans sa colonne vertébrale et l'homme s'agita de plus belle.

Finalement, il lui avait été assez simple de semer cet incompétent à sa guise – chaque fois qu'il savait pouvoir approcher Potter à vrai dire – pour accomplir sa tâche. Rogue avait eu tout le loisir de lui fausser compagnie définitivement mais cela n'aurait certainement pas plu au seigneur des ténèbres. Alors, à chaque fois, c'était le maître des potions qui était habilement revenu vers lui. Cependant, il ne lui restait maintenant que très peu de temps et il ne pouvait plus tolérer ce boulet sur ses pas.

- Attendez ! Je… je suis de votre côté ! déclara, enfin, l'homme.

Après quelques instants de flottement, la lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit.

- Ma marque ! Regardez ma marque, je ne vous mens pas !

Mieux valait tard que jamais.

Rogue s'écarta légèrement en voyant le mangemort soulever sa manche et écouta d'un air ennuyé ses justifications confuses. Lorsque l'homme se tut, il préféra laisser planer un nouveau silence. Son collègue parut extrêmement mal à l'aise face à son expression fermée.

C'était le moment d'agir.

- Cessez de me suivre, dit-il d'un ton péremptoire.

- Mais…le maître…

- Vous savez parfaitement qu'à de nombreuses reprises des aurors ont failli me repérer par _votre_ faute. Tenez-vous réellement à ce que je me présente devant le Seigneur des ténèbres en lui expliquant pourquoi la mission qu'il m'a confiée a échoué ?

Sa voix était terriblement menaçante.

Rogue l'avait si bien manœuvré durant ces quelques mois que, à une dizaine de reprises, il avait pu lui faire croire qu'il était responsable des réactions subites des envoyés du ministère qu'ils croisaient. Tout cela n'était que manipulation, évidemment, il n'avait jamais été en danger.

- Et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où vous m'avez fait perdre la trace de Potter. Comme en ce moment.

L'homme ne parvenait plus à le regarder en face, ses yeux bleu-gris refusant de se lever vers lui.

- Je… je vais avertir le maître de votre requête, lâcha-t-il la voix tremblante.

Il ne pouvait ignorer que le mage noir serait furieux de ce retour auprès de lui mais il n'était visiblement pas assez bête pour penser pouvoir s'en sortir face aux accusations face au « si fidèle espion » de son maître.

Sans doute, ce dernier lui enverrait-il quelqu'un d'autre mais, avant que ce nouveau poursuivant ne soit désigné, il aurait parfaitement le temps d'achever sa mission.

L'homme transplana sans plus de cérémonie.

Le maître des potions lui laissait tout loisir d'arranger la vérité à son goût. Cependant, il était persuadé que cet imbécile n'était pas assez fou pour le mettre en cause plus que nécessaire.

Rogue se remit en route à son tour, lui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé à l'homme, sachant exactement quelle était la prochaine destination de Potter.

La fin était proche.

_A suivre…_

_Il ne reste qu'un chapitre et un épilogue (pas encore écrits...)  
Il s'agissait de ma toute première fic HP alors il était prévu qu'elle ne serait pas très longue mais j'avoue que je me suis un peu (beaucoup XD) laissée entraîner par l'écriture de mes autres fics alors j'ai un peu abandonné celle-ci mais j'espère bien la finir !  
Si vous passez par ici laissez moi une tite review, onegai !_


End file.
